


Victor Hugo and Charles Dickens

by oh_captain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Library, Blind Date, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just put you're number in your favorite book," Lydia said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victor Hugo and Charles Dickens

Allison glared long and hard at her best friend Lydia. Lydia shrugged, wrote her number in a card and stuck it in a book. She then closed the book and put it back easily. 

It was Lydia’s favorite book, Les Miserables. 

"Take a risk," Lydia said nonchalantly. 

Allison took a slip of paper from Lydia, scrawling her number down and looking at the book selection. Her finger instinctively smoothed down the paper back cover of A Tale of Two Cities. She pulled it out and stuck the paper inside before placing it back.

"Was that so hard?" Lydia asked as she started to walk off. Allison rolled her eyes, following her friend out of the library.

In a couple of hours, she forgot about it. Lydia had a way of doing that, distracting her from worrying. That’s why she hadn’t thought of anything when her phone chimed.

She easily looked at the unknown number.

/You left your phone number in my book/

Allison blinked, stopping Lydia from dragging her to Macy’s.

Lydia looked to her. “Someone already found out?” She questioned.

"Yeah…" Allison smiled. 

/I guess I did/

/Why?/

So maybe the person who got her number wasn’t that smart.

/Stupid question, let me guess. You’re some lovesick teenager looking for prince charming?/

She scoffed.

/Not really, thanks for asking. I’m 21, college and it was my friends idea. Let me guess, you’re some stuck up snob who lives in the library with 10 cats?/

Lydia peered over Allison’s shoulder and snorted.

/I’m not stuck up, I live with my sister and my nephew, and I’m allergic to cats. thanks for asking/

Allison smiled a little.

/I’m Allison/

/Derek/

/Want to meet up?/

/How do I know you aren’t some ax murderer?/

/You dont/ 

/Do you know where Gloria’s is?/

/I go there all the time/

/Tomorrow @ 3?/

/Sounds good/ 

Lydia smiled. “Good girl, now let’s pick you out an outfit,” She dragged Allison in Macy’s.

-

Allison sat at Gloria’s, chewing her straw. The door chimed along with her phone, making her scramble for it (not that it was very far, just sitting in front of her) and see Derek’s reaffirmation he was here.

She looked to the guy that just came in. 

He was taller than her, with stubble and really nice green eyes. He wore some nice jeans and leather and he had the bad boy look down. No way was that Derek. She was almost afraid to ask.

"Derek?" She asked.

He turned to her. “Allison?” 

"Yeah," She smiled. "You’re more attractive than I thought you would be."

He blinked before this charming smile took over his face. “Nice to meet you too.”


End file.
